Sparrow's 'Little Bloodstone Life'
by Lady Of Embers
Summary: When you're up against the King of Thieves in a battle of wits, it's preferable not to have a dodgy sex life behind you since it makes good blackmail, as Sparrow finds out.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in Bloodstone admiring her own weapons, Sparrow (Queen to you) had a strange feeling.

She was officially bored. Her brainchild-buying everyone luxuriant pieces of furniture-had been competed too soon. She surveyed her options. Back home, to the continual barrages of 'Mummy!' and the endless gifts from her spouse, or to the Crucible, to beat her own record.  
Nah, the Crucible, and its all-annoying commentary team, sounded like a boring idea.

She studied a map of her Albion. Far to the north-Oakfield. Before that came Rookridge. Bowerstone. Then Bower Lake. Lo and behold, Brightwood. The Bandit Coast. Westcliff. Wraithmarsh. Bloodstone. SNORE. Never forgetting Knothole Island, of course.  
Sparrow lounged in her chair, a lock of her dyed-black hair falling over her shoulder. There came a whine.

"There, there, Rin. Have a treat." The golden retriever, Rin. Her trusty companion. Well, him and Marine, her death-defying, golden-blonde, all-powerful Henchwoman.

She'd seen Marine when Marine was a little girl and Sparrow was fifteen. She had felt sorry for the girl, remembering her own tough childhood, and so she had bought her from a slave trader, eventually training her too.  
Now, ten years later, and all the better for killing the slaver that had captured her aged five, Marine was as much a threat to evil as Sparrow.

Sparrow grinned as Marine jumped over the wooden balustrade and landed perfectly on her feet in front of Sparrow. She'd been jogging, and, by the looks of it, had caught some news while she had been doing so.

"Ms Sparrow, you might want to do something close to skedaddling for your life. Reaver's coming back for his house."

Sparrow smiled and closed The Hero Of Oakvale.  
"So, it appears it's time for some sacrifices, then?" she asked.

"Ugh yes. So, true to the ancient laws of tactical retreats, how about we leg it NOW?" Marine suggested. Sparrow laughed. 

"It appears you're scared," she said, climbing up the bookcase onto the balcony. Marine pouted.

"I'd just prefer to keep unnecessary holes out of my head, ta," she replied, huffing. Sparrow nodded. 

"A wise and beneficent idea, Marine. Run?" Sparrow suggested. For answer, Marine pegged it. Sparrow giggled and followed her at a comfortable pace.

She unfortunately cannoned straight into the arms of a young man with styled black hair and green eyes. Marine zipped back and helped her up again.  
They were just leaving when they heard the familiar, self-inflated drawl of…

"Reaver." Marine moaned.

"A pleasure to see you too, Marine," came the reply. Sparrow forced a smile on her face and turned around.

"Reaver!" she said in a forcedly bright voice. "You're back. So soon. Time flies. We were just leaving."

With that, she grabbed Marine and the two women shot off into the distance.

"I…er…don't really know what to make of that." Reaver mumbled. Then he gave a shrug and chased after them. Marine looked behind them.

"Sparrow. Reaver's chasing us," she pointed out.

"It wouldn't be the first time, now would it, Marine?" Sparrow asked.

"Er, no," came the reply.

"Why IS he chasing us?" "Why does he do anything, Marine, unless it benefits him?" Sparrow asked again.

Marine snorted, and they hopped onto a ship. Reaver got out his Dragonstomper and shot the captain dead.

"Ever sailed a boat, Marine?" Sparrow asked brightly.

"Only an enchanted one," Marine replied. 

"Well, this isn't enchanted, so we'll have to hurry." Sparrow cut the lines. She took the helm and they sailed off to Westcliff.


	2. Chapter 2

"He won't follow us where there are guards," Sparrow told Marine.

"So why is he still following us then?" Marine asked pleasantly.

"You're joking," Sparrow groaned. Then they heard a BOOM. "Cannons. Marine, dive," Sparrow said calmly. They started swimming to Westcliff when they were attacked by Reaver's nets and hauled up sighing loudly.

"Reaver, do you normally attack swimmers like this?" Sparrow asked.

"Er…only if they are rude and leave without saying goodbye then yes, I do," he replied.

"Rude? We were worried about our sex lives thanks very much!" Marine exploded.

"Ah, Marine. As fiery as I remember," Reaver chuckled. She growled at him, annoyed. Rin copied her growling at Reaver's henchmen.

"He's just telling you to make some space," Sparrow told them.

"An if we don'?" Asked one in an attempt to be menacing. 

"He says he'll bite you in the crotch," came the calm reply. A big, noticeable circle appeared around the two women. Sparrow gave Rin a proud smile. Rin whined happily.

"I do tire of these pleasantries. If you two would kindly consent to saying goodbye my way, I think I'll forget the threats your sweet mutt gave my men," Reaver said, eyeing Marine. She looked outraged.

"Reaver, you cow. She's 17 and she's not a whore. Plus she's engaged."

"Engaged?"

"Yes."

"And you, Sparrow?"

"Happily married and a proud mother of five children," came her reply.

"Five?" Reaver gasped.

"There were no condoms left in the shop! I had to wait!"

A long and awkward silence followed. "And with that, we're off," Sparrow said.

She slashed the nets open and they all dived overboard. They swum furiously towards the beach and the pirates hastened after them.

Sparrow turned around and raised her middle digit at them in a gesture as old as time at the lot of them. Then they fled the settlement.

Reaver disembarked from his ship and found his way blocked by Sparrow's guards.

"And why would you be chasing our queen, sah?" Asked one.

"QUEEN? She was just a peasant last time I saw her!"

"Ah yes, but we crowned her, didn't we, sah?"

"Oh. Well, this makes things a little more difficult."

"Indeed. And now, if you will be a going your way, we'll forget this lovely little encounter and move on, sah," suggested one.

"Er…" Reaver was, for once, speechless.

Lovely Sparrow was queen of the entire land? With a husband and five heirs to boot! Busy woman. Busy and beautiful. If he could tempt her alluring side, however, that beautiful woman might consent to sharing his bed.

And not forgetting Marine. The blue-eyed lovely with her plaited blonde hair would be an excellent conquest. He went back to his ship and headed home to Bloodstone. He found several whores gossiping on arrival.

"Such skill!"

"She's a marvel."

"Such good taste."

Reaver approached them. "Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, mister Reaver! Um, it's no one you'd know, I wouldn't think," said one.

"For ten gold each, it could be," he said lazily.

"Alright. It's Queen," divulged another.

"Queen?"

"The Hero of Bowerstone. Used to be called Sparrow, I think," said the last.

"And what is she skilled at?" Reaver asked.

"Reaver, sir, we're WHORES. What else could it be?" said the first, giggling.

"Does her husband know?" "If he does, he doesn't care."

"I see…Thankyou, ladies." He gave them the money and walked away swiftly. "Interesting sex life, Sparrow." He chuckled aloud.

The queen of Albion, a serial paramour when in Bloodstone. What a _charming_ hobby. He was sure the _nobles_ would love to hear about this...


	3. Chapter 3

Sparrow walked through the gates of Fairfax Gardens and was mobbed by her children.

"Mummy!"

"Welcome home! I missed you!"

"Did you fight any monsters this time?"

"Mum! You're back! Yes!"

"Hello mummy!" 

She smiled as she viewed her children. She gave them all a massive hug and smiled at her husband.

"There's a letter here for you," Bill said. Sparrow smiled, and took it.

"You go ahead-I'll get ready," Sparrow whispered. Bill sprinted away. She opened the letter.

_Dear Queen of Albion, formerly known as Sparrow._

_My dear, it gives me great pleasure to know about your various escapades with the society of Bloodstone. I had no idea that you were like that. _

_However, I'm not sure all the nobles would appreciate knowing that their queen is a serial _amoureux. _In fact, I think they'd be shocked and horrified to discover their queen is in fact no better than me when it comes to morality. _

_You do understand the predicament this puts me in, of course. Here I am, with all this juicy gossip, and an empty bed. I don't suppose I need to tell you exactly what I want, do I?_

_You're a clever woman, Sparrow; don't make this hard on yourself._

_Yours truly,_

_Reaver _

Marine was talking to a guard when she heard Sparrow yell "REAVER!" The two women hurried indoors.

"Sparrow?"

"That stupid, good-for-nothing, scumbag of a pirate…" Sparrow was hissing.

"What's wrong?" The woman in question looked at her.

"Reaver has been doing some digging around, Marine. He says he'll reveal my 'little Bloodstone life' to the respectable types if I don't…well, either one of us doesn't sleep with him, the perverted scummy piece of hobbe excrement that he is." She went and sat in her throne heavily.

"Your highness." Marine's eyes were as cold as the ocean after which she had been named. "I advise that you put a high bounty on him." Sparrow looked at her.

"He would kill the bounty hunters, Marine. Killing is his job. Innocent people won't die simply because I feared the consequences of my promiscuity. You will stay here. You're in love and engaged. Me, he can have. But not you. You're the boundaries," she said. She hugged her friend, and stepped into a cullis gate. "See you soon, Marine!" she said brightly, and disappeared. Marine sighed.

_Oh, Sparrow. Your noble intentions will no doubt land you in hot water,_ she thought, upset. _Right, I'll look after the terrors-I mean, uh, adorable little things until she returns. The poor things barely see her. I'm like their elder sister. And then, when they're in bed, I'm off to see Rick!_ A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when she thought of her handsome young fiancé. He had proposed to her several days ago. He had been in her thoughts the entire time since. She giggled and walked outside to where the kids were having a tug of war with some aristocrats.


	4. Chapter 4

Sparrow landed in the water, and swum into Bloodstone. It wasn't ugly, whatever you could say about it. It had a certain look about it, which she liked. As she climbed out the water, Annie and Flick approached her.

"Sparrow…" they said hopefully.

"Not now, ladies," Sparrow said.

Alright, so she had a 'little Bloodstone life' as Reaver so kindly put it, and she wasn't exactly ashamed of it. But for it to get out to anyone but the Bloodstoners…Gah, it wasn't worth the thought. She walked up the road to Bloodstone Mansion.

_Reaver, this had better be worth my time, cause I'm gonna kick you to Bowerstone and back if this is a waste of my day.  
Then I'll nick your Dragonstomper and burn it. Yeah, that sounds like a good punishment._

She knocked on the door. A henchman opened it.

"Is the lord of Depravity in there?" She asked.

He looked confused. "Um, no, there's just Reaver," he mumbled.

"Oh, out of my way," she groaned. _Really, his henchmen are _**thick**.

She swept past the confused man and kicked down the door of the study. Reaver was waiting.

"Really, Sparrow was that-"

"-Worth it? For blackmailing me, you deserved it."

"I was going to say necessary. Anything is worth it for blackmail, don't you think?"

"Yes, for the first and last time, I agree with you," she moaned.

"Where's Marine?" He asked brightly.

"If you think I'm about to let you let rip on a 17 year-old virgin who is _engaged_, you really are dumb. She's at home, probably keeping the kids entertained by dancing or something," Sparrow said dismissively. Reaver looked annoyed.

"I was rather hoping you would. Still, there's you, and that's good enough," he replied.

"Wine?" He asked.

"No," said Sparrow firmly.

"Sure? You won't be so uptight after a bit."

"_Uptight_? You think I'm being **uptight**? You blackmailed me and then you wanted to do some poor 17 year old and you think I'm being-"

"Alright, it was only a suggestion," Reaver said calmly. Sparrow stopped ranting.

"I hope _so_," she hissed. "See you upstairs," she muttered, and vanished out the study door.

He heard her walking around upstairs. Then she fell over something. He laughed quietly. Reaver put his glass down and left his Dragonstomper in a secret hiding place. He walked upstairs and stopped outside his room. He peeked round the door.

Sparrow had the most amazing hair he'd ever seen. Curly and wavy, it cascaded down her back like a black waterfall. The question was, would it get in the way? He shrugged. What had she been wearing earlier?  
Hot pants, thigh boots and a knotted shirt. The former items were on the floor by the closet. Something else dropped to the floor.

_The shirt_. _Uhuh, she's not getting any further, I'm doing it for her_. He left his gloves by the door.  
As she reached to take off her underwear, he grabbed her arm.

"Woah!" She yelled, and her reflexes kicked in. Reaver ended up on the floor. "Oh, uh, oops," she said sheepishly. He got up, shook his head slightly, and looked at her with interest.  
"Never seen you look so hot," he commented.

"Oh please. Give me a break," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Do you ever smile when I'm around?" He commented.

"Not likely," she replied. He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, I managed to get you here," he said.

"Yeah, okay, enough with the gloating," she warned him. He smirked, and pushed her onto the bed.

"Sparrow, you won't regret this," he promised her.

"I already am, Reaver, I already am," she said sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sparrow, you ever heard of the moon smiling?" Reaver asked about an hour later.

"No, can't say I ever did-and I grew up with gypsies," she replied.

"Oh. I see. Well, she's currently smiling at you."

"Never would I have penned you in for one to make cheesy lines during certain scenes," Sparrow snorted. Reaver grinned.

"You know, you're extremely warm," he commented.

"Yes, you noticed. I have just been involved in something that takes a lot of effort. I now probably have high blood pressure, Thankyou very much," she huffed.

"High blood pressure? It was _that_good? Actually, you know something? Your 'Little Life' paid off. You're quite the performer," Reaver said, grinning.

"Oh, shut up," Sparrow said absentmindedly.

"So, want to make this a monthly thing?" He asked.

"How's Samarkand?" Sparrow asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Terrible. Bunch of pedantic bores."

"Any chance of you returning?" She asked hopefully.

"Not on your life. Why, did you want to visit?"

"Well, yeah, I haven't seen Garth in a while, actually," she said slyly.

"Oh, very funny," he said crossly. She laughed.

"Finally, I actually got you to appear at least slightly joyful in my presence," he gasped. Sparrow changed the subject.

"During that endeavour, how many times did you actually kiss me?" Sparrow asked. "

Erm, about eight. Why?"

"DAMNIT!" She yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"I promised my husband he was the only one who'd get to kiss me."

"So? I promised you there was nothing behind the delivery of my seal to Wraithmarsh. Doesn't mean I followed it through."

"Yeah, well, you're promiscuous and bi-sexual."

"And you're not? Why do you think you're even _here_, Sparrow?"

"Oh don't get clever with me."

"Too late."

"Alright, how about, I usually keep my promises?"

"Er…"

"Got you with that one."

"Sparrow…"

"Hey, Reaver, what are you doing?"

"Punishing you, bad girl."

"Okay, that was a punishment?"

"Yes, you were a bad girl and you teased Reaver."

"Uhuh. I see. Well, I can't really help being like this, since peoples' personalities rub off on me."

"That's not all that rubs off onto you."

"That's what she said."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nevermind. Idle banter between Marine and I."

"Hmm. You know, she should have been here."

"Reaver, she's like my sister. That would be WRONG. That would be on par to my two daughters kissing."

"Yum."

"You're disgusting." 

There was silence.

Then "how's Theresa?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since she predicted my fortune."

"And did this fortune include a dashing young pirate?"

"She didn't say anything about pirates or husbands. She just said one of my children would grow up to save Albion."

"I hope it's a daughter."

"Are you planning to screw every female in my family? Because if so you've missed your chance for Rose as she's dead."

"Who's Rose?"

"My big sister. Besides, you would have had to get in line. She had a number of various admirers before she died."

"Remind me how she died."

"Lucien shot her. That's why I embarked on my extreme quest."

"Oh. So that's why you appeared, all mud-soaked and sickly, at my door one day after trailing several hours through Wraithmarsh. Couldn't you have taken a ship?"

"You probably would have sunk it."

"Good point."

"Oh yeah, did you know Theresa is related to me?"

"How?" "Well, the Hero of um…"

"Oakvale."

"Yeah…anyway, he was her brother."

"Oh. Quite a bloodline you have there."

"Yeah, well, bloodlines aren't everything."

"No indeed." More silence.

"Reaver?"

"Yes?"

"Could I…um…possibly recant what I said earlier about regretting things?"

"You're not serious."

"I am. And if you don't let me I'll be bad again."

"I don't think so. You told me you'd regret it. You can't go back on your word."

"That's it! Reaver, you are obnoxious and annoying, and worst of all you don't let go of things!"

"That was naughty."

"You're not punishing me again are you?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh dear."


	6. Chapter 6

Marine stared out the window. She wondered what Reaver and Sparrow were doing.

_She's probably hating it. Oh Sparrow, was it worth the pride?_ Marine thought to herself.

Bill was at the pub. The kids were asleep in their beds. Marine was in the tower. She saw the place where Lucien had shot Sparrow and Rose. It was a stone platform. With a start she recognised the Heroes' Guild seal carved into it.

"I see. This was a place where bloodlines were checked and double-checked. "If I stand on it, what will happen?" she wondered. She took slow, tentative steps towards the platform. Then she stopped. "But what if it backfires?" she asked. She shrugged. "Can't hurt to try."

She stepped onto the platform. Instantly, the thing lit up with a blue glow.

"I've got Hero blood in me!" she gasped. "I have to find Theresa."

She ran down the steps to the carriage house and hopped onto a carriage heading to Westcliff. Within hours she was on a boat to the Spire.

She walked into the glowing light.

"Theresa," she said.

"Marine," Theresa acknowledged her.

"Theresa, I have Hero blood," Marine ventured.

"Ah." Theresa's breath caught in her throat.

"So, I have found another descendant of my brother's," she said calmly.

"Your brother?" "The Hero of Oakvale. Jack of Blades attacked Oakvale and took my eyes out. My brother helped rebuild Oakvale, and after that he became the greatest Hero ever at the time." Theresa said tonelessly.

"And then Reaver destroyed it all…" Marine said quietly. "Yes. But if he had not, Sparrow would not have made up her mind to launch a full-scale attack on the place and start rebuilding it."

"But she hasn't."

"It's forming in her mind."

"That must feel good."

"Very. She's starting by finding Reaver another way for his immortality. I believe there was a pirate captain aged seventy who drank some kind of potion that Leo Head made, and it made him young again. I have the blueprints for the potion. I'll give them to Sparrow when she's ready."

"Is it helpful, seeing all possible futures?"

"Oh yes. And knowing that a certain nudge can help them come true feels good too."

"Some people thought that you were evil."

"Have you ever read The Immortalists?"

"Yes."

"I am an immortal, descended from the first Archon. People like me are drawn to objects of great power, like the Tattered Spire. Either for evil purposes or good, what they choose affects all. I chose to aid a girl in her revenge against a man whose mind had been turning against him," Theresa explained. Marine nodded.

"When she bought me from the trader, I was younger than the age that she had been when Rose died," she said quietly.

"Sparrow saw you and in that instant she saw all your possible futures. She wanted you to live a strong life of friendship, not waste it away as whatever you might have been. She wanted you to have the life she had wanted. Do you know, she would have followed Rose anywhere?"

"Really?"

"_Anywhere_. She would have denied magic for her sister, despite her own strong belief in it. She would have given up her food for her sister. She would have followed Rose to Oakfield and back. Or perhaps they might have ended up in Bloodstone, under Reaver's eyes, had Rose accepted Arfur's proposal. That would have been some turn of events. Also, did you know that until she found you she rarely spoke? Occasional grunts here and there, yes, but never stringent sentences. She found a friend in you, Marine."

Marine smiled. "No wonder I could equal Sparrow at whatever she did."

"I always wondered why you could survive the leaps she could. I should have realised you had Hero blood," Theresa berated herself.

"How do I unlock my Will powers?" asked Marine excitedly.

"Go to the Chamber of Fate," Theresa replied.

Marine threw her arms around her Ancestress and ran to the boat.

_In a few hours I'll be shooting away at Hollow Men with some lightning_, she thought excitedly.


	7. Chapter 7

"And what am I supposed to tell Marine?" asked Sparrow in the morning.

"What do you mean?" Reaver asked innocently.

"I came here full of foreboding and thoroughly pissed off at you. Then it turns out in the end it wasn't that bad and I ended up seducing you," she replied. The pirate snorted with laughter.

"When in the world did you _seduce_ me?" Reaver asked, surprised.

"I was bad, several times, remember?" she reminded him. Reaver snorted with laughter.

"That wasn't _seduction_, you naïve little girl, that was me playing along."

Sparrow blushed. "Does it matter? I can't lie to the equivalent of a sister. So, what do I do? Tell her the truth?" Sparrow asked urgently.

Reaver shrugged. "I'm not bothered," he replied. "Just tell her if it means so much to you."

Sparrow sighed. "Why did I ask you for moral advice?"

"Don't bother. If it truly wasn't _that bad_, I suggest we keep going," Reaver told her.

"I'm hungry," she said suddenly.

"If you promise-actually, stay still for a minute," Reaver commanded. "Arms by your head, there's a good girl. Legs open."

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Ensuring you don't run away while I'm gone."

"Oh, come on! If it means that much I'll walk along WITH you," Sparrow begged.

"Ah, I love it when you beg. No, my dear, I think I'd prefer to keep you here this way. It's a good look-suits you," Reaver said appraisingly.

Sparrow rolled her eyes and Reaver slipped his clothes on.

"Don't take too long or I'll get hypothermia," she warned him scathingly.

"You know the cure for hypothermia?" He asked slyly.

"No," she answered.

"Sharing bodily heat," said a very self-pleased Reaver.

"Now, don't move too much, there's a dear. I'll be back in five," Reaver said, and, kissing Sparrow's forehead, he walked out the room to the food stalls.

Sparrow growled. _So, he's just tied me to the bedpost and left me. Jerk. Handsome and skilful at the game of love, but he's still a jerk._

True to his word, he was back in five minutes, releasing Sparrow and handing her breakfast.

"Thanks," she said, and bit into the carrot.

"Is it easy, being a vegetarian?" He asked.

"Um, yeah," she replied, once she'd swallowed the carrot.

"How so? You give up meat."

"Meat is fattening, Reaver. As an adventurer, I have to stay in shape," she replied in a bored voice.

Reaver shrugged. "Say what you like. I still have an appetite to please," he said.

_In both senses of the word, I shouldn't wonder_, Sparrow thought cynically. She finished off the carrot. "So, why did you tie me to the bed?" She asked after a long silence.

"Because, Sparrow, I must say, you looked extremely attractive that way," he confessed.

"Pervert," she hissed.

"Say what you like. I still have an appetite to please," he told her slyly.

_K__new it,_ Sparrow thought smugly.

"Why are you looking so smug?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. You said the same words earlier when you were talking about food, and I betted you meant it in both senses of the word,"  
she informed him.

"You obviously won the bet," Reaver said, his eyebrow quirking.

"Indeed so."

"And what was the reward?"

"Um, I didn't think of that."

"I've got an idea."

She looked at him, surprised. "I get to go home now?" She asked.

Reaver's answer was a lip-locking kiss.

* * *

Marine took a deep breath and placed the seal on the door. She unlocked it and opened it. The smell of dead air smote her in the face, and she took a deep breath. "Come along then, Rin," she said bravely, and together they walked into the blackness.  
Then she realised her skin was glowing. It was lighting up the walls with a golden glow.

_Is this part of being a Hero?_ she wondered, but shrugged it off.  
She jumped down a large hole and swam across a pool, then ran through several tunnels before she reached the central chamber.

_Only question is, when I stood on this before, with Sparrow, why didn't it light up for me too?_

She didn't bother with such menial problems. She went and stood on the stone platform. Instantly, golden beams surrounded her and she felt the power in her blood unlocking.

_Finally, I'll be as strong as Sparrow! I'll be a proper Henchwoman!_

Though she knew she could never literally be as strong as Sparrow, she took great pleasure in knowing that they now had a great many things in common.

_We lost siblings to evil people…we've suffered a lot, and been the subject of abuse. It's as if we were meant to be sisters,_ Marine mused, and, as the golden beams set her down gently, she remembered her poor brother, Seth, who had been shot and died in Sparrow's arms. _We were both five, and she was fifteen. And I chose to help her in her quest for vengeance. I only wish Seth were alive to see me_.

She shook her head to clear it, and stood tall. She saw the blue Will lines covering her body.

"Time to go get Sparrow. She's been away too long," Marine decided.


	8. Chapter 8

"How was that?" Reaver asked sleepily.

"Better than the first time," Sparrow decided.

"The first _three_ times, you mean," he corrected.

"Yeah, I suppose," she agreed.

"I am tired," he announced, and fell asleep.

Sparrow smiled. "About 24 hours ago I hated your guts," she whispered to him. She shifted a little, and managed to break out of his grip without hurting either of them.

_Now I'm getting dressed and out of here._

Sparrow picked up her clothes and began getting dressed. As she was putting on her boots, she heard soft footprints on the staircase. The door opened, and Marine came in.

"Marine!" Sparrow whispered.

Marine looked pointedly at Reaver.

"Sleeping," Sparrow assured her.

"Well?" Marine asked.

"Well what?"

"You know perfectly well what. Was it as bad as I thought?" Marine asked her.

"Ah…um…hey, are those Will lines?" Sparrow asked suddenly.

"Yes, they are. Now, what was it like?"

"Will-user Marine. This world is not ready for it," Sparrow muttered.

"_Sparrow!_ Was it as bad as you thought?" Marine demanded. Sparrow looked her square in the eye.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Marine. He was amazing," she replied. Marine visibly sagged.

"I see," she said quietly. "You filing divorce papers yet?" she added bitterly.

"Marine! When you've been screwed you'll understand," Sparrow told her.

"Well, I haven't, so I DON'T," Marine snapped.

"You know if he wakes up he'll want you, right?" Sparrow warned her. Marine turned on her heel and stormed out the building.

"Marine, Marine, Marine. Women…it's hard to…and I don't want to...oh, never mind," Sparrow trailed off lamely.

"I'm listening. What's it hard to get or do or whatever?" Marine asked, sitting on a bench.

"It's hard to get a good partner," Sparrow replied.

"You mean for…"

"…Bodily endeavours, yes. The point is, I love Bill and we've had kids. I don't love Reaver. I'm just attracted to him. Okay?" Sparrow consoled her. "If it makes you feel any better, I was regretting my pride when I arrived," she added. "Besides, Reaver's going to sea in a few more days, and he's not exactly bothered about me, is he?"

"It appears otherwise."

"Oh please. Marine, the guy tied me to a bedpost simply so he could get some," Sparrow informed her with a roll of her azure blue eyes.

"Tied you to a _bedpost_?" Marine said incredulously.

"Well, I got hungry and I wasn't supposed to run away. So while he bought food I had to stay in the mansion," she sighed.

* * *

They took the ship back to Westcliff, the carriage back to Fairfax. Sparrow was greeted by happy children and a subdued husband.

"You look upset."

"I wonder why. I found Reaver's little _letter_. You've got a little life in Bloodstone you said nothing about. So now you've pretty much slept with everyone, haven't you?"

"There are a lot of people in Albion, Bill. I have only ever had a few people from Bloodstone."

"And I know that how?"

"Well, for one thing, there are very few people in the central and northerly half of Albion that will ever sleep before marriage. About five, I should think. And you were one of them, remember? That's how we got married."

Bill blushed. He shuffled his feet. "Yes…" He said quietly. Then he looked up. "But marriage is for one-on-one love. You don't have random lovers on the side."

"You knew what I was like when you married me, Bill. You're raising the issue now?"

"I didn't know, no. I guessed you were a bit free, but I didn't realise that you were so free."

Sparrow viewed him sadly. "Say goodbye to the children for me," she said quietly, and walked away.

* * *

Reaver had woken up alone, and discovered himself alone in the house. _Dang_. Sparrow had left without his knowledge. The Bloodstoners confessed to have seen her and Marine on the ship to Westcliff.

"That's it," Reaver decided. "I'm going to Castle Fairfax."

He hopped on the ship to Westcliff and in seven hours they had reached their destination. He felt a little out of place. He rushed over to the carriage house and took the carriage to Bowerstone. Then he walked to Castle Fairfax.

A man who looked like a stall-holder stalked over to him angrily. "Are you Reaver?" He snapped.

"Yes."

"Thankyou for the letter to my wife."

"Oh, I see."

"Her and her little Bloodstone life. She's left, you know. Marine and Rick have the kids. They tied the knot when they got home. I wish him all the best of luck if she's anything like HER," Bill said bitterly.

"Well, you can't expect a woman as lovely as her to stay with one person, especially one so common and untalented. Really, you're lucky she held out this long," Reaver told him tactlessly.

"You what? Come here, you!" Bill roared, and launched himself at Reaver, who sidestepped and the other man went toppling to the ground. He hissed angrily and tried to grab Reaver's ankle. Reaver jumped out of his reach. Bill got up and wiped the dirt off his face.

"Bet you did it too. You probably slept with her," Bill hissed.

"Best four hours of my life," came the heartless response.

Bill blushed. "You're not serious?"

"Oh, there were breaks." Reaver replied.

Bill, who had only ever been raised for monogamy, couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So she was completely unfaithful?"

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry, but in the south of Albion we don't really do morality."

Bill lunged for Reaver, tackling him completely. Quick as a flash Reaver drew his pistol.

"I will shoot," he warned.

Bill scowled and let the other man up.

"Take her dog with you, _please_," Bill hissed, and Rin appeared from nowhere. Reaver dusted off his clothes, turned around and danced away, Rin at his heels.


	9. Chapter 9

Sparrow made her way through the passage from Wraithmarsh to Bloodstone.

She'd attended Marine and Rick's wedding, then sneaked down to Brightwood and used the cullis gate to Wraithmarsh. She had a strange _feeling_ in her, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
As she ran towards the light, she smelt the salty air and heard the sound of living earth beneath her feet. Her clothes were different-on top she was dressed like a harlot; on the bottom she wore the Knothole skirt and some boots. Her gloves were felt-lined. She wore no makeup, but the gorgeous grace and certainty with which she carried herself was enough to send every person for the next hundred yards reeling.

She ran up the hill to Bloodstone Mansion, checking first that she really had given every house luxury furniture. She smiled, glad to bring about some good in the poverty-stricken town.

She stopped for breath in a shop doorway, then ran the last few metres. She walked upstairs and took her boots off, then lay down on the bed on her front, facing the door.

Reaver got the boat back to Bloodstone, furious. What idiot dared to mess with the Great Reaver? He was so grouchy he very nearly shot the ship's captain, but thought against it. They were a bugger to replace, and always very expensive. Instead he gripped the rails with a fury and looked out over the sea.

_In a few short hours, you'll be home, and you can forget that stupid little man in a drink,_ Reaver consoled himself calmly. He sighed. But where had Sparrow got to?

"Where are you, you lovely little minx?" he asked quietly. The captain tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Maximum time ten minutes," he promised. Reaver nodded, and looked out at Bloodstone. He saw his lovely mansion on the hill, and all the lesser houses surrounding it.

Earlier, hadn't Sparrow said something about Bloodstone being relaxing? Yes, she had. And she had a point. It was a calming view when you were angry.

Rin whined at him.

"I don't know where she's gone," Reaver replied. "But she's in trouble when I find her."

He resolved to 'punish' her at the first chance. 

Rin growled at him. "Er…only if she wants to be, of course," said Reaver, and realised they'd landed. He got off the ship and Rin followed.

Then Rin's ears pricked up, and he raced up the hill. Reaver was hard-pressed to follow him.

"Excuse me, I don't have four legs," Reaver complained as he finally caught up with the dog. Rin actually looked at him as though he were stupid. "Anyway, what was that mad dash about?" he asked suddenly.

Rin dived into the house and up the stairs.

"Oh no! No animals in the house, Thankyou very much!" Reaver yelled. He followed the dumb animal upstairs, flinging open his bedroom door.

And who should be there, lying on his bed, but the lovely little minx?

"You're in trouble," Reaver informed her after a long pause.

She smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Your ex tackled me to the floor."

"Bet you liked that."

"I don't think so."

"For once."

"And just what are you suggesting?"

"That you're promiscuous and bi-sexual."

"That makes two of us."

"I suppose."

There was a pause as Sparrow's blue eyes looked into Reaver's green ones.

"So why did you come back?" he asked suddenly.

"Why do you _think_?" she asked, looking at him from under her lashes.

"Because I'm impressive and couldn't compare to anyone else," he answered.

She laughed. "There is that, but that's not the only reason," she informed him.

"Er…Um…then, little Sparrow, I'm stumped," Reaver replied.

"I'm infatuated, Reaver," she said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"No, really? With me? And I never saw _that_ coming," said Reaver, faking disbelief. She grinned. He leant against the bed and kissed her.

"So, are you just going to sit in Bloodstone waiting for me while I'm at sea?" he asked.

"No, I'll occasionally go round Albion killing things. And resurrecting Oakvale while you're gone, of course," she added. Reaver looked shocked. "And there was this potion that I heard of which restores youth, so, you could boycott sacrificing people," she offered. Reaver looked dazed.

"I'm not boycotting _killing_ people, but I suppose I could look it over," he said quietly.

Sparrow smirked. "That's what I like to hear," she said.

Sparrow pulled the hairgrips out of her hair and shook it out the style it was in. "I'm not lying on this bed because it's comfy, Reaver," she informed him.

"Despite that, it is fairly comfy. I don't think we should waste such good quality, am I right?" Reaver retorted.

Her eyebrow quirked. "I'm listening," she said.

"Well, don't listen too hard. There's really not much to say," he told her, pushing her down so that her head hit the pillow. "I seem to recall doing this about a week ago. I also seem to recall telling you that you wouldn't regret it yet you blatantly insisted you would."

Sparrow shrugged nonchalantly. "Are you being bad again?" he demanded.

"Uh…maybe," she replied.

"That's it!" He pounced.

She squealed excitedly, and kissed him.


End file.
